Will You Love Me?
by EmmyBearFreak
Summary: Bella is an orphan in Italy, who escapes from her caregiver on St. Marcus Day (ironic, no?). She meets Carlisle, who takes her back home with him, much to Edward's later joy. They think she's a regular two year old, but Bella's hiding something that has the potential to drive them away. Will they love her?
1. Hi Everyone

Hi guys! This is my first story on fanfiction, so please play nice! No hate mail. :( I'm looking for a beta so if you are willing, PLEASE CONTACT ME! Hope this story doesn't make your brain explode or something.

Chao,

EmmyBearFreak


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Sorry I took so long, it's been super hectic at my house and I haven't been on the computer a lot. I'll be better and try to get this updated once a week from now on. Thank you all so much for the positive reviews! As always though, the more the merrier. I'm still looking for a beta, so if you would be willing, let me know!**

**B.T.W. (By The Way)- I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. :( But thank goodness for Stephanie Meyer and her brilliance!**

* * *

Bella P.O.V.

I stood at the edge of the cliff, watching the waves crash back and forth, back and forth, and sighed. For a second, I contemplated jumping to get out of going to this stupid festival, but decided against it. Being dead would kind of suck. "Lucia, come! It is dangerous there" I chuckled quietly at the name my nursemaid the orphanage had assigned to me had given me. But I did love my Nana T, no matter how ridiculous her name for me was. Reluctantly and with a heavy sigh, I turned away from my cliff and toddled over to her, lifting my arms in the universal sign of 'up'. I barely kept myself from talking, I knew it scared her.

Nana T straightened my hair and supposedly adorable dress (I hate dressing up) as she walked quickly to join the group from the orphanage walking to the St. Marcus Day festival in Volterra. We got to the packed square about an hour later and Nana T set me down by the fountain. "Do not go far" she said, but we both knew I wouldn't listen. As soon as her back was turned, I ran away through the sea of legs and ducked inside a huge building to escape the quiet. The noise of my feet slapping the marble floor echoed off the stone walls. I stared at the artwork that decorated the walls in awe and wasn't looking where I was going. Suddenly, I crashed into a pair of hard legs and fell onto my butt, stunned.

I stared up into a pair of golden eyes and could see my surprise mirrored in them. Breaking the gaze, I saw another man, but with red eyes and black hair looking at me with a weird cheery façade. It seriously weirded me out. I looked back to the gold eyed man and saw that he had blonde hair and was the kinder of the two. I barely held my tongue and held my arms up towards the gold eye. He swung me up gently and I snuggled into his shoulder thankfully, playing gently with his hair. "Carlisle, you know the rules" the red eye chastised gently. So that was the gold eye's name.

"I can't just leave her Aro" Carlisle begged just as gently. Aro sighed, and relented.

"She must be changed eventually though Carlisle" Aro ruled. I felt Carlisle nod and air rushing past us as he ran. We were in a car within moments and speeding out of Volterra.

"What's your name darling?" Carlisle cooed. I looked up at him innocently from his lap and knew my large brown doe eyes were already charming him. "How old are you?" he tried this time. I held up two fingers proudly and Carlisle smiled down at me. "I'm your new daddy" Carlisle said proudly. "Can you say daddy?"

I wanted to shake my head frantically but I knew he would think something was wrong and would look into it, possibly finding out my secret in the process. So I sighed internally and promised myself that I would talk as little as possible. "Dada" I babbled. Carlisle looked so proud, I knew I'd made the right choice. We spent the five minutes to the airport and ten hour flight getting to know each other (well, him telling me all about his wife and 'children' and me paying attention silently) and me sleeping for a few hours.

When we got to the airport, we were met by five vamps, three female and two male. I could only assume Dad called and let them know I was coming because none of them looked surprised. Sure, Rosalie looked extremely angry and Edward had a weird expression on his face, but no one was surprised. When I looked at Edward again after looking calmly at the whole group, an unfamiliar kind of love bubbled up and I internally gasped. Could he really be my mate? I knew my blood had no scent to them, so I eagerly, held out my arms to Edward, demanding to be held. He stared at me in shock and I decided further action was necessary. "Edard" I huffed firmly. Alice and Esme awed, even Rosalie couldn't hide hers, and Jasper and Emmett laughed as Edward took me. I smiled up at my mate, completely at ease, and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

Edward looked as though he would have been blushing had he been human. "What's her name?" he asked Daddy, not looking away from me.

I came up with a name on the spot and said shyly, "Is-bewa". Carlisle looked surprised and a bit suspicious that I'd opened up to Edward that quickly.

"Beautiful" Edward translated smoothly, tucking a strand of hair behind one of my ears gently. His touch was feather light and I shivered delicately. I became aware suddenly, that we were still at the airport.

"Home" I prompted quietly and Edward nodded. I snuggled into him as my new family walked to our cars and divided up; me with Edward, Momma Esme, and Daddy in the Mercedes and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper in the huge Jeep. The lull of the engine made me tired and I found myself falling asleep against Edward. "Wuv wu Edard" I babbled, barely remembering to keep up my act, sleepily. I was out before I could hear his response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, they make me smile. :) I hope this next chapter is just as good. Thank you so much for the beta offers! Enjoy the chapter and pleeeeeeeeaaasee review.  
**

**B.T.W.- I own none of the characters, so thank god for Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

**Fifteen Years Later... ****(Bella's P.O.V.)**

"Bella, time to go!" Alice, my pixie sized sister shrieked from downstairs. I sent a feeling of acknowledgement to Jasper and started sliding down the roof to my balcony. To my surprise, I fell into Edward's arms with a grunt. The memory of him fining me on the roof for the first time when I was four hit me and I smiled.

"Ready to go love?" he asked as he set me down and handed me my school bag. I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and slung my messenger bag over my shoulder as we walked down to Edward's Volvo. Edward and I had dated for two years now and despite our clashing personalities (he was overly protective and I was completely stubborn), we had made it work. He closed the door as soon as I had sat down and we were speeding away to school. I felt my face contort into a grimace at the thought of school and Edward gazed at me curiously. I shook my head and he smiled before looking back at the road. Something that hadn't changed, I really didn't talk that much. Over the years, I'd learned the value of words, so I really didn't see the need to talk unless it was necessary.

We were greeted by a chorus of hellos as Edward let me out of the car. I gave everyone a small smile and wave before Emmett caught me up in a hug. He put me down quickly after he realized I couldn't breathe and grinned. I hugged everyone else quickly and leaned against Edward's chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head and smiled up at him. Alice zoned out quickly in a vision and everyone looked to her and Edward expectantly. "Aro, Marcus, Demetri, Alec, and the Denali will be at the house when we get home"

Jasper, Rose, and Edward looked frustrated while Em cracked hi knuckles and grinned mischievously. Alice looked disgruntled but I was ecstatic. I'd missed Aro and needed to thank him still for allowing me to live with my family. I also hoped that Michael and Kurt would end up tagging along. I was rewarded with Alice getting a second vision. "Why do I see you hugging the two vamps that decided to tag along with the Volturi?" she looked suspicious. I grinned and simply kissed Edward on the cheek before skipping off to class.

Edward, Alice, and I met up with everyone at lunch. I listened to them quietly worry about the visit later and I smiled as I ate my lunch. Their voices went vampire speed for a moment and I chuckled mentally as I remembered when they told me they were vampires.

_I laughed as I hugged Daddy and kissed his cold cheek. "Oh Daddy, I knew what you were a long time ago. It's alright," I tried to smooth out the frown on Edward's face with all the innocence my ten year old self could muster. "I've known vampires before, they weren't careful enough so I figured it out" I giggled. Not careful enough, Kurt was a TERRIBLE secret keeper with me. _

"_Er, alright then" Daddy said awkwardly and a bit relieved. I laughed and skipped off to go read._

"Bella, the bell's ringing" Alice almost shouted in my ear. I blinked and smiled sheepishly at everyone. I threw away my bag lunch quickly and went to dance, the only class I had alone and my last class of the day.

Dance went by in an uncharacteristic blur and I was bouncing as I waited by the cars for everyone. Alice and Jasper gave me a suspicious look and Edward looked at me curiously as I flew into the car. He chuckled and we were home very quickly. Edward let me out of the car and we all went in with Em laughing at my excitement. There was an extra twelve vampires in the living room when we came in and they looked up when they heard Emmett. I looked quickly around and squealed when I saw...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't been on as often. It's been crazy hectic at my house. Would love more reviews this time! I got 3 for the last chapter. Bl I was not happy. Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**B.T.W.-I own nothing!**

* * *

"Michael!" I squealed and losing my human façade for a moment, ran vampire speed and crashed into my adopted brother, giving him a hug. "Where's Kurt?"

"Hold on Bee, give me a sec! A vamp's gotta breathe" he teased. Seconds later, there was a rather loud screech and I was caught up in a hug and twirled around. I giggled and hugged Kurt when my feet were back on the ground.

"Hey Kurt"

"Hello darling, it's been ages!" Michael's mate drawled. I laughed and I saw the Cullens stare at my 'brothers'.

"What, you never seen gay vamps before?" I chuckled. Dad seemed to break out of his stupor and smiled sheepishly at them. "This is my brother Michael and his mate Kurt. You know, the one that basically ruined my innocent childhood and showed me our world" I cackled and dodged a blow from Kurt. "Michael, your mate's abusing me with his girl nails" I grinned. Kurt shrieked and Michael grinned as he held him back, using the opportunity to also feel Kurt up. I could see Emmett already thinking up some remark but I beat him to it. "Ooh, I forgot how yummy you were Kurt!" I squealed. He winked at me and Michael chuckled.

"Bellsy, that was my line" Em whined.

"I think you're getting a little slow in your old age there Em" I grinned. Someone cleared their throat and I glanced over to see Aro. "Hey Aro" I grinned and waved. His eyes widened and I giggled.

"BELLA" another all to familiar voice squealed femininely. The Volturi and the Cullens gaped as Felix shot toward me, making kissy noises. I squealed and ran as Kurt joined in. They herded me outside and I re became my vampire self as they chased me. Finally, they caught me and gave me slobbery, err venomy, kisses.

"Guys" I groaned between bursts of laughter.

"That was so hot" Michael muttered and I smelt his arousal. Kurt and Felix grinned triumphantly as they got off of me and Kurt sashayed his hips as he walked back to Michael. Everyone was staring at my idiot brothers and I rolled my eyes.

"How about we go inside?" I asked, raising an eye. Everyone's eyes shot to me and they widened when they saw I wasn't hiding behind my humanity anymore. They followed me dumbly inside with Felix, Michael, and Kurt sniggering in back. I sent them a death glare and they shut up immediately.

We sat and stared at each other for a moment. "What the heck Bella, how could you hide this from us?" Rosie growled.

"I did not see this coming" Alice muttered. I giggled.

"No shit Sherlock" Felix laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Had a crazy week, again. 0.0 I started up driver's ed so that takes six hours out of my day to do homework. I'm also getting ready for a huge karate tournament and my dad just left for a business trip. I would love it if you guys would message me ideas on what to do with this story. I have a plan but would be open to ideas. Also, I'm still looking for a beta. PLEASE let me know if you are interested in any way. Enjoy the chapter! **

**BTW- Stephanie Meyer owns everything twilight (and she's welcome to it).**

* * *

"Felix, be nice" I muttered, slapping him upside the head. My brother rolled his eyes but sat back anyways.

"So, how do y'all know each other?" Jasper asked quietly from behind Alice. Sadly, I was all to aware of the divide in the room; the Volturi and my brothers on one side, my family on the other, and me in the middle.

"May I wait for Mama, she is significativo, I meant important, to this" I slipped into my native Italian accent. I blushed quickly and Em immediately caught on.

"She still blushes" he marveled, then got a mischievous look in his eye. "Hey Bella, what color undies are you wearing?" I blushed, Rose and Edward hissed angrily at him, and my brothers and Emmett roared in laughter.

"Ragazzi" Mama's voice warned from behind me. I did a one-eighty and flew into my Mama. "How are you mia figlia?" Mama gave me an Eskimo kiss and I smiled.

"Buona mamma mattina. Sono ben" I smiled happily under her attention and stood by her side as the boys gave her hugs. Suddenly there was a gasp and we ran snarling in front of Mama, thinking there was a threat to her.

"Didyme?" Marcus drifted to the front in awe. The Volturi and Cullens were staring in extreme confusion so we stood up and backed away, giving our Mama and her lover some room. They embraced quietly and I smiled at Michael, Kurt, and Felix. Edward appeared behind me and I smiled as he hugged me to his chest.

"Are you scarred for life yet?" I teased. He only rolled his eyes and kissed me softly.

"So this is the boy you told me of" Mama let go of Marcus and observed Edward. He held himself up respectably and wouldn't look away from her eyes. "Mi piace" I let out a breath, relieved.

"Tell me why we shouldn't throw you out of this house right now" Rosie snarled at me. I sighed.

"Rosie, it's still me. There's just a bit more to the package than expected" She still glared murderously at me. Silently, I slipped my memories (slightly edited of course) to Michael and with a heavy sigh, he passed them around the room. Everyone stiffened as they received them and was shaking by the time they finished. Edward clutched me tighter and I smiled distantly as I remembered everything. "See, it's still me" I chirped. Michael sighed.

"Sister, some occasions you are too happy for" I stiffened as an unbidden memory that not even Michael knew about flew to the forefront of my brain. He pivoted to face me, breathing hard. "That was a new one" he said with forced calm. My eyes widened slightly.

"Michael, don't" I begged.

"I'm going to kill him" Michael roared, lunging for the door. I intercepted him and we collided with the sound of boulders crashing. "He should die for his actions" he snarled as we struggled.

"It's not worth it" I hissed. Finally, Kurt, Felix, Emmett, and Edward pulled us apart. Em and Felix held Michael's thrashing form back and Kurt attempted to calm his mate down while Edward held me tightly, hissing at my brother.

"What was that about?" Mama asked me. "I am not afraid to force it from you" Michael finally stopped and we shivered. Thankfully, Felix and Kurt had never had to experience Mama's gift; the stories from Michael and I had always been enough to keep them in line.

"Mama" I begged but the all too familiar wave of intense calm and love that signified Mama's gift began to weave through me. "Alright, alright. I'll tell!" I shrieked. Mama pulled them back immediately with a triumphant look.

"Begin" she commanded, taking a seat in an unoccupied chair. Everyone else sat expectantly and stared at me, waiting. Edward sat down with me in his lap and kept his arms wrapped around me reassuringly. So I took a deep breath, and began.


End file.
